1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist restrainer and a wrist restraining glove which are suitable for golfing and by which an unnecessary pivotal movement of the wrist can be suppressed to enable an accurate and powerful swing of a golf club.
The present invention also relates to a wrist restrainer and a wrist restraining glove which are also suitable for sports such as baseball, tennis and by which an unnecessary pivotal movement of the wrist can be suppressed to reduce arm fatigue.
The present invention further relates to a wrist restrainer and a wrist restraining glove which are suitable for driving and physical working to reduce fatigue in the arm.
2. Related Prior Arts
It is well-known that pivotal movement of the hand about the wrist during a swing of a golf club greatly influences a direction and speed of a ball hit by the club. For example as shown in FIGS. 19A-19B, during a swing of a golf club 1, the pivotal movement of a hand 50 about a wrist 53 within a plane parallel to a back 51 of the hand 50 (the pivotal movement as shown by an arrow "X" in FIG. 19A, which is called as "a cocking movement" in a golf swing) is effective for making a powerful swing to increase a speed of a ball hit by a club without varying a direction of flight of the ball.
However, the pivotal movement of the hand 50 about the wrist 53 to the direction perpendicular to the back 51 of the hand 50 (the pivotal movement shown by a arrow "Y" in FIG. 19B) is undesirable because it results in a decreased speed of the ball and incorrect direction of flight.
In particular, it is desirable during a swing of a golf club to permit or induce the pivotal movement of the hand 51 about the wrist within the plane parallel to the back 51 of the hand 50 (in the swing direction), but it is desirable to suppress the pivotal movement of the hand 50 about the wrist 53 in a direction perpendicular to the back 51 of the hand 50 (movement in an outer direction perpendicular to the back 51).
However, it is quite natural for a human hand to be moved in an outer direction perpendicular to the back of the hand about the wrist (i.e. to move toward the direction "Y" as shown in FIG. 19B). It is rather unnatural to move the hand within the plane parallel to the back of the hand (i.e. to move toward the direction "X" as shown in FIG. 19A). Accordingly, for an amateur or untrained golf player, the hand tends to be moved outward during a swing of a golf club to result in a decreased speed and in a wrong direction of flight of the ball hit by the club.
The similar tendency in hand movement occurs not only in golfing but in other sports such as baseball and tennis.
It is considered that the speed and direction of the ball can be greatly improved if the pivotal movement of the hand toward the outside (the pivotal movement "Y" as shown in FIG. 17B) is suppressed without suppressing the pivotal movement of the hand within the plane parallel to the back of the hand (the pivotal movement "X" as shown in FIG. 17A).
Further, it is also considered that a fatigue of the wrist and the hand can be decreased if the pivotal movement of the hand outward is suppressed in driving (operating of a steering wheel) and in physical work (such as digging earth by a shovel).